Tu no tienes la culpa
by 9900girl
Summary: El sitio era muy elegante pero lo que mas le fascino a Teresa Lisbon de ese lugar fue las mesas ...cada mesa tenia dos velas que era lo que iluminaban el lugar..ademas de que era en una azotea y tenia vistas espectaculares,con un balcón que estaba allí por si alguna pareja queria salir a bailar...


Era un dolor de cabeza insoportable esa noche para Teresa Lisbon.

Caso resuelto si,pero ¿que tenia de premio? Una montaña de papeles debido a cierta persona,que encima se la pasa toda la mañana tumbado en un sofá,llevaba 1 hora y ya no podía mas¿como podía acarrear tantos problemas en un solo día?..-da un largo suspiro-

-¿Que tal?-dice apareciendo con una sonrisa.

-Largo -a ella no le hacia falta levantar la cabeza para decírselo.

-Pero querida,todavía no hemos celebrado.

-Celebrar que ¿jane?

-Pues no se como haber resuelto un caso,estar solos,haber alguien que cumple años...-rueda los ojos,como para quitarle importancia.

Teresa Lisbon levanta la cabeza hacia su direccion...

-Jane..No es el cumpleaños de nadie.-dice confusa.

-Piensa...-dice divertido.

-Haber -dice mientras deja los papeles por el momento-El de Cho fue hace 3 meses y algo,el de Van pelt 6 meses por lo menos,el de Rigsby hace 2 meses y el tuyo hace 1 mes...Bueno y el mio hace 1 mes y medio.

-Pero no pienses en cumpleaños de personas ,si no de algún evento o algún momento de tu vida...-dice silbando-

Teresa Lisbon sigue sin compreder,al contrario ahora estaba mas confundida que antes...Pero ahora que pensaba con detenimiento ...se dio cuenta a que se refería.

-Ya,hoy hago 10 largos años aguantándote.-dice con una larga sonrisa.

-Exacto,pero los 10 mejores años de tu vida-le guiña un ojo

Ella rueda los ojos...-y ¿Eso es motivo de celebracion?

-Por supuesto que lo es-dice aparentemente ofendido.

-Jane es Lunes,a sido un largo dia y por tu culpa tengo todo esto...-dice señalando a su escritorio.

-Y estoy verdaderamente apenado contigo lisbon..-dice con broma-pero no es mejor ¿relajarse yendo a cenar?

La agente levanta una ceja en señal de no oir bien..

-¿Ir a cenar?¿Con Patrick Jane?¿Como es eso?-dice divertida.

-Si,ir a cenar con Patrick Jane el famoso y guapo consultor de toda California.-

-Jaja-dice lisbon con sarcasmo-Jane si tu tuvieras todo esto,no querrias ir a divertirte..-dice volviendo a los papeles..

-SI,pero por un día podemos hacer una excepción ..-dice caminando hacia ella y cogiendo su abrigo-yo no se lo diré a nadie-dice guiñándole otra vez.

Ella le pone cara de que no insista mas,pero el le pone su mirada de cachorito...

-Ohhh Esta bien...

-Eres la mejor..-dice dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ella entra en estado de shock ….¿Le había dado un beso en la mejilla?..

-¿Que fue eso?..-dijo sorprendida.

-¿Que fue que? -dice quitandole importancia.

-Me distes un beso..

-¿Y?..-Muestra de cariño-dijo riendose.

-¿Haciendome la pelota?Porque no me gusta nada que me la hagan.-se pone seria.

-Deja de hablar ya Lisbon y vamos a comer que tengo hambre...-se escucha sus barrigas...

-Y yo...

-Antes de ir tenemos que pasar por tu casa..

-¿Y eso? Dice ella.

-Para cambiarnos de ropa...

-¿Como que para cambiarnos?¿A donde piensas ir? ¿A un restaurante de 6 tenedores?-dice riendose

-Bueno no de 6 ,pero si de 5-dice con su sonrisa...-y hay que ir muy elegante.

-¿Y donde se supone que está tu ropa?

-En el maletero.

-Así que esto ya lo tenias planeado

-Por supuesto...

-Pero Jane,yo no tengo nada para ponerme..-dice avergonzada.

-Algo tendrás...estoy seguro-dice riendose.

El se cambio allí, en el salón,mientras ella miraba,elegía y se ponía su vestido...El no tardo nada en terminar,pero ella si,llevaban ya media hora y todavia no aparecia..Jane dudaba en subir ..pero solo con imaginarse la reacción de su jefa se arenpitio ...La verdad esque no se imaginaba que vestido se iba a poner..¿Negro?¿Verde?...el la habia visto con negro,y solo de pensarlo se le dibujaba una sonrisa de tonto..escuchó pasos hacia las escaleras...

Ella bajo aunque el todavia no la podia ver..De repente se quedo sin aliento...

-¿Como me veo?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ess...Es ..tas muy guapa-dijo casi sin habla.

Vestido Rojo...-perfecto penso el- ya que pegaba perfectamente con su melena oscura,melena que estaba ondulada mejor que nunca con tacones negros y maquillaje muy ligero pero mas sobre los ojos...para que resaltaran y con un tono carmesí en los labios...-simplemente divina-

-Gracias,tu estas muy elegante y guapo como siempre...-dijo arepentida por eso ultimo

-¿Como siempre?-dijo el divertido.

-¿Vamos?-dijo ya demasiado tarde por sus mejillas coloradas.

-Vamos -dijo el abriendole el paso

El sitio era muy elegante pero lo que mas le fascino a Teresa Lisbon de ese lugar fue las mesas ...cada mesa tenia dos velas que era lo que iluminaban el lugar..ademas de que era en una azotea y tenia vistas espectaculares,con un balcón que estaba allí por si alguna pareja queria salir a bailar...

-Dios Jane..esto es -se queda un momento sin decir nada.-Maravilloso.

-Cierto,es muy bonito..

-Pero esto tiene que costar una fortuna ¿no?

-Que mas da lo que cueste-dice moviendo las manos-la ocasión lo permite..-le dedica su sonrisa.

-¿En que les puedo ayudar señores?

-Tenia una reserva a nombre de Patrick Jane …

-Muy bien,acompañarme por favor..

Ellos dos fueron directos hacia su mesa...-la mejor por cierto ya que era la que estaba al lado de las vistas...

-Y encima la mejor mesa.-dice lisbon

-Bueno esto si que no lo tenia planeado -dice el.

-Jane ¿No crees que esto es demasiado?

-Para nada...ya que voy a comer,quiero ir al mejor lugar.

-Ya,pero...

-¿Pero?

-Esto es un sitio muy romantico.-agrega por fin ella.

-¿Y quien mejor que tú para acompañarme?-se miran

-Cierto es que me lo debes por todos estos años-dice ella riendose-Pero,podias invitar a otra persona para este tipo de lugares.-parecemos pareja-dice ella mas roja que un tomate...

-Siempre lo hemos parecido-rie,-ademas yo no tengo a nadie para invitar a parte de ti..

-Por ejemplo van pelt-da una carcajada

-No es lo mismo-dice jane

-¿Y eso?

-Pues tu has dado mas por mi que cualquier otra persona,así que creo que tu te mereces esto mas que nadie.

-En eso no discuto...

XxxxXxxxXxxxxx

La cena había sido muy confortable...hablaron de todos esos 10 años,aunque evitando el tema de John el rojo para no estropear la velada por ambas partes...Hubo risas,miradas,palabras..

La musica se puso y Patrick Jane no dudó en sacar a bailar a su bella acompañante.

-¿Me permite este baile?

-Jane creo que no...-pero no pudo decir mucho mas porque el la tiro de la mano y la atrajo hacia la pista de baile...

_Quiero mirar tus ojos  
Que me saben perdonar  
Y mi alma se hace añicos  
Solo oírte respirar  
Tú le das sentido a todo  
Incluso a esta oscuridad  
Tú eres luz_

-Jane...

-Shhh-escucha la cancion y siente...- la atrajo mas hacia el …

_Tú no tienes la culpa  
De las cosas que no valen  
Tú me haces bello el retorno  
Y eres más bella que nadie  
Tú no tienes la culpa  
Si te pierdes el baile  
Tú me haces bello el desastre  
Si quisieras perdonarme  
Yo no tengo razones  
Pero me da coraje  
No quiero que te roce  
Ni un solo fleco de este aire_

Teresa Lisbon apoyada en el hombro de su consultor,escuchó y sintió mas que nunca ...ella siempre estuvo enamorada de el,y eso no era ningún secreto ya que el sabia perfectamente de sus sentimientos..pero la gran pregunta era ¿sentía el lo mismo?

-¿Lo sientes?-decía el sin separarse..

Ella asiente con la cabeza...

El le susurro..-No quiero que te roce ni un solo fleco de este aire...

A la vez que ella le dijo...-Tu no tienes la culpa.

Ambos se acordaban de Red john por el asesinato de su mujer y su hija...ese asesinato que hacia que el se sintiera culpable las 24 horas del dia ..pero ese susurro de ella hizo que Patrick Jane la abrazara con mas fuerza que nunca..no querian separarse pero la canción ya llegaba a su fin...

-La mas bella,bella -susurro las ultimas palabras hacia Teresa.

La pregunta que Teresa Lisbon se hizo en su despacho hace 2 hora de ¿Que tenia de premio? Pues bueno ya supo la respuesta ..conocer a Patrick Jane,estar 10 años con el,tenerlo cerca y esa maravillosa noche fue la que hizo que Lisbon subiera a la nubes y bajara otras 10 veces.

-Bonita cancion-dijo ella al terminar...

-Si...

Ella se giro hacia las vistas.

-Bueno que..¿Te arepientes de haber venido?

Ella lo mira..-Para nada-dijo sinceramente..Han sido los mejores 10 años de toda mi vida.

-Encontrarte a ti,si que ha sido lo mejor de mi vida...-dijo acercandose mas a ella.

Y con un suave toque en los labios producidos por ella,hizo de esa noche la mejor de todas...

-¿Que fue eso?-dijo el con una sonrisa.

-¿Que fue que?-dijo divertida

-Me distes un beso...

-¿Y?-Muestra de cariño...-dijo riendose.

Pero no hablaron mas porque al parecer seguian las muestras de cariño...

**_The End._**


End file.
